


【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚（1）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 月的头几夜很难熬。他甚至不介意和侦探同床共枕，尽管他很怀念自己卧室的安全感，但他不得不承认床单的味道很好闻，枕头也很软，能够好好休息一下。要是真的能就好了。（基于Fun的歌曲《Some Nights》而写的L月合集）
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802521
Kudos: 7





	【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557313) by [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu). 



> 作者Note：又到2008年了！因为最近又刷了动画，我对死亡笔记的爱再次爆发……所以我来了，我要在这里发泄点我想写的无聊（还有点虐心）的玩意！我受到了Fun的歌曲《Some Nights》的启发，这也是专辑的名字。希望大家喜欢！

**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck**

**有些夜晚，我因厄运而辗转反侧**

月的头几夜很难熬。

某个温和的声音也许会说，这是不可避免的，因为在监禁的最后几周里，他顶着巨大的压力；由于他的聪明才智和眼中一闪而过的游刃有余，就连他的父亲也会忘记他还是个背负着可怕罪名的十八岁的孩子，忘记他早已脱离了家庭和像他一样的年轻学生应有的正常生活。调查组的的每个人都默认了这个简单的事实，即没有人，能够像月一般坚忍地承受这种局面，即使是成年人。他从未在任何时刻露出过马脚，对自己的清白产生过质疑，大家仅仅将他的能力作为榜样——所以几天后，月很明显没有得到足够的睡眠，因为他的眼袋和L的一样沉重，无人吭声，他们仍旧待他如那个英勇的年轻人。

他们无法想出他会出于什么原因而没有如愿休息。

和世界前三伟大的侦探一起戴着手铐，月发现自己能够忍受的事提高了上限，比如没有隐私——经过数周二十四小时的监视后，这对他来说已经是个很模糊的概念了——不断扯动的链条，和不管碰到什么都会发出的金属声，还有L一刻不停地吃糖时发出的令人作呕的声音。他甚至不介意和侦探同床共枕了，尽管他很怀念自己卧室的安全感，但他不得不承认床单的味道很好闻，枕头也很软，能够好好休息一下。

如果他真的能就好了。

第一晚，他就明白了L的少眠，但有时候侦探君会突然昏迷上几个小时，严格来说没什么能把他叫醒。头一晚他们是在沙发上度过的，月的腿几乎失去了知觉，因为睡美人毫无预警地就那样迷糊地睡在了他的腿上。整整十七个小时四分二十秒后，他终于可以动了，腰酸背痛，浑身难受。

第二晚，他强迫L回卧室，这样他那可怜的四肢至少可以休息一下。月知道L是个自私的小孩，不讲礼貌，也不明白他的头号嫌疑人为什么总是会醒来，并且要求他“关掉那该死的电脑，它一直闪个不停我睡不着。拜托了，龙崎。”虽然他的工作毫无理由地妨碍了月的睡眠，而月在第二天早上眼珠子一转，欣然接受了戴睡眠眼罩的要求，但L仍怀疑这一切都是为了证明他不是基拉。这一事件使可能性提高了5%。

第三晚，眼罩和盖在头上的毯子保护了他的眼睛，完全挡住了L笔记本电脑发出的蓝光，月渐渐安稳地睡着了。他不知为何猛地惊醒，有那么一阵儿，他没反应过来自己怎么突然醒了。他挪动了一下身体，感觉到腰下有种不舒服的刮蹭声，一个奇怪的东西夹在他的腰和床垫之间。月僵住了，想搞清自己身下是什么东西，他小心翼翼地把手伸过去。他的手指碰到了一个冰凉、纤细、拱起的东西。“什么——”

“月君，不要乱动。”L的低沉平稳的声音在他身后响起，但因为戴着睡眠眼罩，他还什么都看不见——他为什么不一开始就把眼罩摘下来呢？——夜神只好原地待命。他感觉到那个冰凉的东西（意识到那只是L的手）在他的臀部下移动了几秒，就缩了回去。“弄完了。抱歉吵醒你了，月君。”

但现在月要求L给自己解释一下大半夜他在干嘛，于是他摘下睡眠眼罩，把链子沿着床沿拖了一圈，转向侦探。L惊讶地看着他，他正以他惯有的蹲姿坐在床上，吃着他那昂贵的草莓软糖，面前摆着笔记本电脑，还有一大包他从下午就开始吃的黏不唧唧甜到齁的软糖。

“月君，怎么了？”

“龙崎，你刚刚在干什么？”

侦探的眼睛一眨不眨的，将头转向监视器，好像答案显而易见似的。“我和平时一样在办案。”

月因为气恼而转了转眼睛，复述了一遍他的问题。“我是说，大半夜的你手在我屁股底下干什么呢？”

“哦，那个啊。”侦探一口吞下糖果，张开嘴微微一笑。“有一颗掉到床单上了，我在找它。月君睡觉的时候一直动，所以它一定是掉到他的身下了，我就不得不——”

“把那些该死的黏乎乎的东西拿得离床远一点！”月打断了他的话，没意识到自己实际上是在大吼。他累了，因为一整夜没睡好，还因为那个侦探孩子气的行为；他只是想连续睡够八小时。但从L面无表情的脸上可以看出，侦探没有明白出了什么问题。

“为什么？”他一如既往地含着拇指问道。

为了抑制住给他脸上来一拳的冲动，夜神叹了口气，揉了揉鼻梁，在开口解释之前内心默数了十下。“因为把食物带到床上，把食物洒在洗过的床单上，或者洒在睡觉的人身上，是不卫生的。”

“如果月君睡觉的时候不乱动，就不会发生这种情况了。”侦探直率地回答，好像在和小孩子讲道理似的。“糖果就落在离包装袋四英寸的地方，正好靠近链子，离你大概有十英寸远。”L在包装袋里翻找最后的草莓软糖，准备在目瞪口呆的月的眼皮子底下重现谋杀现场。由于糖果刚好放在先前掉落的地方，侦探接着描述着这个案件的每一个细节。“还没等我回过神来，你那边就传来了链条扯动的声音。我不能确定，因为你背对着我，但我想你应该把左臂伸到了枕头下面，我注意到你睡觉时痉挛了一下，你的手指先是伸直，然后又紧紧抓住了枕头。这个动作通常会扯到链子。”他拨动了一下链条，将糖果推向月的位置。“我自然是努力去抓住它，但是就在我伸手去抓糖果的时候，你一下转过身来，把我的手和糖果都压在了你的身子下面。”

月一脸怀疑地听完了所有解释，沉默良久，直到L——那双圆溜溜的黑眼睛盯着头号嫌疑犯——决定先开口说话。“要我再说一遍吗？”除了外表，他的语气十分无辜，充满了想知道为什么月沉默的疑问。优等生通常不会等着别人反驳，他很傲慢不会想要输掉这场口舌之争。

“龙崎。”

月深深地叹了口气，终于开口。

“嗯？”

在月一拳打在他脸上的时候，侦探一时没有反应过来，瞬间失去了平衡，从床上摔了下来。在他摔倒的同时，半空中的链条挂倒了笔记本电脑的显示器，幸运的是，设备在床上滚了一圈，没有损坏。

“从现在起，你不准带食物上床，也不准打扰我的作息。”月满意地瞥了一眼蜷伏在地的侦探，L慢慢站起身，一只手按在太阳穴上。

那双漆黑如夜的眼睛回望着优等生，说出了那句没出口的话。

“10%以上。”

L早该知道的，当他对月的冲拳回敬以直接踢向对方鼻梁的一脚时，这一些都是为了妨碍他调查基拉的案子。他会证明月这种天真幼稚又孩子气的一面只是基拉真实面孔的幌子罢了。最后不得不提一点，现在床上，地板上全是草莓软糖，因为刚才包装袋和L一起掉到地上了。只剩下最后珍贵的一包了——他内心默念着要提醒渡去买一些，而此时月的右勾拳已经打在了他的下巴上。

“我淋浴时摔倒了。”

“我撞到床头柜了。”

第二天早上，特别调查小组的成员们一脸震惊地看着L和月——渡看着他俩满脸的淤伤和肿胀的眼睛周围的黑眼圈，偷偷窃笑起来。

第四晚可以说是平和的。甘菊茶永远是治愈不安分的灵魂的最佳良药……在下一场大战开始之前。


End file.
